vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six Co-Stars
This page is for co-stars of the sixth season of that portrayed non-recurring and minor parts. 6x01}} Jayson W Smith.jpg|'Jayson Warner Smith' as Dean Jenna_Kanell.jpg|'Jenna Kannell' as 6x01}}|Jessie Nyell_Segura.jpg|'Nyell Segura' as 6x01}}|Teen Boy Gregory_French.jpg|'Gregory French' as Alumni Trey_McGriff.jpg|'Trey McGriff' as Diner Patron 6x02}} Salina_Soto.jpg|'Salina Soto' as 6x02}}|Coat Check Girl 6x03}} Jayson W Smith.jpg|'Jayson Warner Smith' as Dean Matthew_Barnes.jpg|'Matthew Barnes' as Jay Marshay_Weaver.jpg|'Marshay Weaver' as 6x03}}|Halter Girl Trey_McGriff.jpg|'Trey McGriff' as Diner Patron Andrew_Robert_Scott.jpg|'Andrew Robert Scott' as Frat Guy 6x04}} Tadasay_Young.jpg|'Tadasay Young' as 6x04}}|Gail Christopher_Johnson.jpg|'Christopher Johnson' as 6x04}}|Chuck Dale_Ritchey.jpg|'Dale Ritchey' as 6x04}}|Bartender 6x05}} Vincent_Farrell.jpg|'Vincent Farrell' as 6x05}}|Frat Boy 6x07}} Brody_Wellmaker.jpg|'Brody Wellmaker' as 6x07}}|Greg Andrew_Robert_Scott.jpg|'Andrew Robert Scott' as Whitmore Medical Student 6x08}} Kimberly_Leemans.jpg|'Kimberly Leemans' as Young Jo Bella_Lotz.jpg|'Bella Lotz' as Young Liv Corbyn_Kennedy.jpg|'Corbyn Kennedy' as Young Luke 6x09}} Dominick_Vicchiullo.jpg|'Dominick Vicchiullo' as 6x09}}|Taxi Driver Hunter_Denoyelles.jpg|'Hunter Denoyelles' as Waitress 6x10}} David_An.jpg|'David An' as 6x10}}|Male Doctor Pam_Smith.jpg|'Pam Smith' as 6x10}}|Female Doctor Carina_Worm.jpg|'Carina Worm' as 6x10}}|Female Patient 6x11}} Drew_Stephenson.jpg|'Drew Stephenson' as Colin Phelps Karen_Abercrombie.jpg|'Karen Abercrombie' as 6x11}}|Oncologist Yvonne_Angulo.jpg|'Yvonne Angulo' as 6x11}}|Gallery Owner *Wesley Gordon as Art Professor 6x12}} Drew_Stephenson.jpg|'Drew Stephenson' as Colin Phelps Keith_Arthur_Bolden.jpg|'Keith Arthur Bolden' as 6x12}}|Doctor Rhiannon_Koehler.jpg|'Rhiannon Koehler' as Nurse 6x13}} Eric_McCrea.jpg|'Eric McCrea' as College Student Josh_Weikel.jpg|'Josh Weikel' as College Student 6x14}} Barry_Kennedy_Jr.jpg|'Barry Kennedy Jr.' as 6x14}}|EMT Dan_Bright.jpg|'Dan Bright' as 6x14}}|Principal Weber 6x15}} Brad_Sanders.jpg|'Brad Sanders' as 6x15}}|Pastor Yvonne_Singh.jpg|'Yvonne Singh' as 6x15}}|Woman Daniel_Pruitt.jpg|'Daniel Pruitt' as 6x15}}|Police Officer Aja_Wooldridge.jpg|'Aja Wooldridge' as Mourner Valdez_Williams.jpg|'Valdez Williams' as Church Mourner Darla_Perez.jpg|'Darla Perez' as Mystic Grill Mourner Carla_Shinall.jpg|'Carla Shinall' as Mourner William_Willet.jpg|'William Willet' as Cop #1 6x16}} Lane_Miller.jpg|'Lane Miller' as 6x16}}|Bartender Jeremy_C_Turner.jpg|'Jeremy C. Turner' as 6x16}}|Seth *Steven A.D. Taylor as Raver *Chace Beck as Dancing Patron *Laidee P. Jas as Raving Party Kid 6x17}} Amber_Watson.jpg|'Amber Watson' as 6x17}}|Female Student Kent_Wagner.jpg|'Kent Wagner' as Malcolm Katie_Lumpkin.jpg|'Katie Lumpkin' as Valerie Tulle Charlie_Johnson.jpg|'Charlie Johnson' as Beau Natalie_Romaine.jpg|'Natalie Romaine' as Nora Hildegard Wing_Liu.jpg|'Wing Liu' as Oscar Fe_Read.jpg|'Fe Read' as Mary Louise 6x18}} Lane_Miller.jpg|'Lane Miller' as 6x18}}|Bartender LB_Brown.jpg|'LB Brown' as 6x18}}|Steward Gabrielle_Byndloss.jpg|'Gabrielle Byndloss' as 6x18}}|Female Student Brian_Patrick_Murphy.jpg|'Brian Patrick Murphy' as 6x18}}|Dr. Gabler Daniel_McGraw.jpg|'Daniel McGraw' as 6x18}}|Chris Kent_Wagner.jpg|'Kent Wagner' as Malcolm Katie_Lumpkin.jpg|'Katie Lumpkin' as Valerie Tulle Charlie_Johnson.jpg|'Charlie Johnson' as Beau Natalie_Romaine.jpg|'Natalie Romaine' as Nora Hildegard Wing_Liu.jpg|'Wing Liu' as Oscar Fe_Read.jpg|'Fe Read' as Mary Louise 6x19}} Brandi_Leigh_Lindsey.jpg|'Brandi Leigh Lindsey' as 6x19}}|Waitress 6x20}} Anthony_Dalton.jpg|'Anthony Dalton' as 6x20}}|Officer Baker Kent_Wagner.jpg|'Kent Wagner' as Malcolm Katie_Lumpkin.jpg|'Katie Lumpkin' as Valerie Tulle Charlie_Johnson.jpg|'Charlie Johnson' as Beau Natalie_Romaine.jpg|'Natalie Romaine' as Nora Hildegard Wing_Liu.jpg|'Wing Liu' as Oscar Fe_Read.jpg|'Fe Read' as Mary Louise Geena_Bocci.jpg|'Geena Bocci' as Hot Party Guest Jessica_Marie_C.jpg|'Jessica Marie C.' as Bachelor Party Guest Dennise_Renae_Larson.jpg|'Dennise Renae Larson' as Bachelor Party Guest Jennifer_Kathreen_Larson.jpg|'Jennifer Kathreen Larson' as Bachelor Party Guest Valdez_Williams.jpg|'Valdez Williams' as Mystic Grill Patron *'Natasha Lester' as Bachelor Party Guest 6x21}} Lisa_Stewart.jpg|'Lisa Stewart Seals' as 6x21}}|Reverend Robert_Yatta.jpg|'Robert Yatta' as 6x21}}|Old Man Andrea_Frye.jpg|'Andrea Frye' as 6x21}}|Old Woman Bryce_Zentkovich.jpg|'Bryce Zentkovich' as 6x21}}|Little Boy Carla_Shinall.jpg|'Carla Shinall' as Wedding Guest 6x22}} Joy_Spears.jpg|'Joy Spears' as Elena Dance Double Jamie_Bennett.jpg|'Jamie Bennett' as Damon Dance Double Andrene_Ward-Hammond.jpg|'Andrene Ward-Hammond' as 6x22}}|Gemini Coven Member #1 Karen_Tiegren.jpg|'Karen Tiegren' as 6x22}}|Gemini Coven Member #2 Kent_Wagner.jpg|'Kent Wagner' as Malcolm Katie_Lumpkin.jpg|'Katie Lumpkin' as Valerie Tulle Charlie_Johnson.jpg|'Charlie Johnson' as Beau Natalie_Romaine.jpg|'Natalie Romaine' as Nora Hildegard Wing_Liu.jpg|'Wing Liu' as Oscar Fe_Read.jpg|'Fe Read' as Mary Louise Kristi_Von.jpg|'Kristi Von' as Glass Face Girl *Whitney Bryant as Medical Patient See also *Season Six Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Co-Stars